


Small Hands

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is nervous about holding his infant son, his wife understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a reader insert that's in third person. That's why his wife has no name.

 “You do know he enjoys being held, yes?”

An amused voice came from the door of Legolas' nursery. Thranduil hadn't noticed his wife's entrance, having been watching his small son so closely. The little one was currently awake and cooing softly up at his father. Thranduil had watched him for a long while before reaching in and caressing Legolas' soft cheek, when his wife caught him.

“Yes, of course I know that.” Thanduil said, not looking back at her. He would have given himself away if he looked at her face. She knew he was hesitant in every touch he gave his son and found it humorous the great elvenking himself was afraid of an infant. He wasn't afraid, simply careful. The elfling was so small.

His queen hummed softly before stepping into the bright room. It only seemed fitting that their little leaf resided in such a joyful place, seeing as he brought so much joy himself. She came up behind her husband and touched his shoulder gently.

“Of course you do.” The tone she used was still light as she continued, “I see that is why you are holding him, right now. Look at how happy he is.”

“Sarcasm is hardly attractive, _meleth nin_.” Thranduil commented, rolling his eyes. “He seems tired is all.”

She raised an eyebrow, looking at Legolas in his crib. His blue eyes wide and awake, and currently drooling while sucking on his small fingers. “Tired, indeed.”

Clearing his throat, Thranduil tilted his head down. He knew how this was going to go, accepting the fact he was going to lose the battle before it began, he met her eyes. She bore an amused expression and stared at him, waiting for his move. From where he lay, Legolas cooed.

“He is small.” Thranduil finally gave in, relenting his fear. His wife nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't, she chuckled. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?” He asked, worried. “Do you not worry when you hold him? Do you not fear you will hurt him or drop him by accident?”

She shook her head, still laughing lightly. Without an ounce of hesitation, she reached down and picked up her son. He smiled the instant he was in his mother's embrace, the happy baby he was. Once he was settled against her chest, she looked up at her husband. “Yes, I worry about his well being every second of the day. I trust myself to take care of him, however, and see that he does not get hurt.”

Thranduil watched Legolas in his mother's arms. She was a natural with him, far better suited to be a parent then himself. He heaved a sigh, his shoulders dropping. “Fine, I am just paranoid, can you truly blame me?”

Smiling, his queen stepped towards him, closing the already small distance between them. “Thanduil, _meleth_ , I can not blame you, and I will not make you do anything you do not wish to. However, do not think this gets you out of changing him.”

Relaxing, Thranduil smiled. “Of course, _hiril vuin_ , I would not dream of using that as an excuse.”

“You better not.”

Legolas gurgled, causing his mother to look down at him. The elfling suddenly reached up and found her hair, tugging a piece in his lips. Thranduil gently pulled the hair out of the baby's mouth and smiled, pushing the loose strands over his wife's shoulder.

His queen suddenly gasped, causing him to look at her sharply.

“What?” Thranduil asked, worried.

She looked up at him, “I promised my sister I would meet her before dinner.” Pulling away from him, she shook her head. “I cannot believe I forgot.”

“She will not mind. Legolas is just a baby and you are busy.” Thranduil comforted, a step behind his wife. Legolas still in her arms.

“That does not mean I can forget my sister.” Sighing, she paused. Facing her husband again, she opened her mouth only to close it.

“Thranduil...can you do me a favor?” She finally asked.

“Anything, what is it?”

Suddenly, their baby was offered between them, and without thinking Thranduil reached out. The elfling's mother placed Legolas in his arms and gave a quick peck on both of their cheeks.

“Watch him, please.” It was a quick whisper, before she left the nursery in a hurry.

The effect was immediate, Thranduil tucked his son close to his chest. Two sets of wide eyes met as father and son stared at each other. Legolas smiled and Thranduil couldn't help but do the same.

“Your _nana_ is something else.”

In his arms, Legolas cooed in agreement.


End file.
